Le cauchemar de Drago
by SilverSlytheriin
Summary: OS- Depuis tout petit, Drago fait des cauchemars à l'approche d' Halloween. Personne n'est au courant mais c'est sans compter sur Hermione qui fera tout pour savoir le pourquoi du comment...


Me voici de retour avec mon OS spécial Halloween ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween !

* * *

\- Dragooo ! chanta une voix stridente. Mon neveu adorééé ! Viens avec moi je vais te montrer un truc génial !

\- Non.

\- Siii ! Viens Drago, tu vas voir tu vas adorer !

\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

\- Tu me traites de menteuse ?! Tu vas voir si ce n'est pas génial ce que je t'ai préparé ! s'emporta la femme.

\- Non tatie s'il te plaît...implora le petit garçon.

Bellatrix Lestrange le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. Ils passèrent devant une vingtaine de cellules vides mais pourtant il percevait des gémissements de douleur.

\- Tatie, où on va ? J'ai peur.

\- Tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser, assura Bellatrix d'une voix emplie de joie malsaine.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence mortel. Ils s'arrêtèrent, les torches accrochées aux murs s'enflammèrent d'elles-mêmes et Drago découvrit toute l'horreur de la scène.

Le blondinet et sa tante faisaient face à une cellule pleine de détenus. Une odeur abominable s'en dégageait et ils avaient tous l'air terrorisés. Drago aperçu un cadavre près des barreaux et tenta s'enfuir mais sa tante le tenait si fermement qu'il n'y parvint pas.

\- Regarde Drago, on va jouer avec eux ! s'exclama Bellatrix, surexcitée.

\- J'ai peur, je veux partir, gémit-il.

\- Attend ! On a pas encore commencé la partie ! Toi là, avance ! ordonna-t-elle à un vieil homme. Approche... Plus près... Viens n'aie pas peur... Endoloris !

Drago hurla à la vue de cet homme gisant face à lui. Il retenta de s'échapper mais sa tante était trop forte pour lui. Soudain, il perçu d'autres cris semblables à ceux de la première personne. Tous les prisonniers hurlaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- Drago, écoute moi bien. C'est à ton tour de jouer. Je vais jetter un sort à quelqu'un et tu vas compter jusqu'à dix et tu vas le taper très fort. Pigé ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas faire ça. C'est méchant...

\- Ce n'est pas méchant Drago, c'est la vie.

Drago avança très lentement. Il n'avait que cinq ans mais il avait déjà saisit toute l'atrocité de ses futurs actes et de ceux de sa tante. C'était très mal de faire ça à quelqu'un. Il entendit sa tante prononcer le malefice de torture et il commença à compter.

Un, deux... Pourquoi ? Trois, quatre... Je veux pas... Cinq, six... C'est pas gentil... sept huit... J'ai peur... Neuf, dix.

Il garda les yeux fermés et donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de la fillette affalée devant ses pieds.

\- Non !

\- Eh Drago...

\- Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! paniqua-t-il.

\- Drago c'est moi !

Il ouvrit les yeux et pris conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'était plus dans la cellule, il était dans sa chambre. Ce n'était plus Bellatrix qui lui parlait mais c'était sa femme.

\- Hermione...

\- Drago tu as fais un cauchemar.

\- Non. Non Hermione, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Sans attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut frappé par l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il était aussi pâle que le cadavre de son rêve et ses yeux trahissaient l'effroi et le dégoût qu'il ressentait.

Il se déshabilla et s'engloutit sous la douche. L'eau était tellement glacée que sa peau en était rouge mais peu lui importait. il se sentait misérable, sale et estimait qu'il méritait ce châtiment, même des années après.

Ne le voyant pas revenir Hermione se rendormi. Elle avait eu une dure semaine de travail et elle était exténuée. Elle questionnera demain matin.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se recoucher. Il était cinq heures du matin et l'envie de dormir l'avait abandonné. Il enfila une tenue de sport et partit du côté moldu pour aller courir. Personne ne le dérangerait comme ça.

Son footing terminé, il fit un détour chez le fleuriste avant de rentrer. Il paya un énorme bouquet de camélias roses et blancs.

Une fois chez lui, Drago eut l'agréable vision de sa femme et de sa fille en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner sur le canapé, regardant un dessin animé. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'une télévision mais il avait cédé quand Hermione avais voulu en acheter une.

\- Bonjour mes amours, fit Drago en arrivant derrière elles. Tiens mon cœur. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée tout à l'heure, rajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione en lui volant un baiser.

\- Et moi Papa ! J'ai pas de fleurs moi ? demanda Elena.

\- Bien-sûr que si ma princesse, regarde.

Il retira une fleur du bouquet pour la donner à sa fille.

\- Oui ! Merci Papa ! s'exclama joyeusement la fillette.

\- Elena, tu me donnes ta fleur ? Je vais la mettre avec les autres dans un vase pour ne pas qu'elles s'abîment, tu es d'accord ? intervint Hermione pour la première fois.

\- Oh oui alors ! Je ne veux qu'elle meurt moi !

\- Une fleur ne meurt pas, elle se fane chérie.

La brune se leva et fit signe à Drago de l'accompagner.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois loin de leur fille.

\- Bien-sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ton cauchemar hier soir. Il avait l'air vraiment violent et toi tu avais l'air bouleversé.

\- Oh... Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

\- Tu peux me le raconter ?

\- Je l'ai oublié, mentit Drago.

\- Drago, que me caches-tu ? Je sais quand tu me mens et je sais aussi que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Je t'assure mon ange, ce n'est rien de grave.

Et il la laissa seule. Tout en mettant son bouquet dans un vase, Hermione réfléchissait. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais quoi ? Elle décida de rendre visite à la seule personne qui pourrait l'éclairer. Lui il saurait. Elle en était certaine.

\- Parrain ! s'écria joyeusement la petite Elena.

\- Coucou princesse ! Salut Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Blaise. Je vais bien, merci. Dis-moi, j'ai un souci concernant Drago et j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider.

\- Un soucis ? Oui, bien-sûr, accepta le métisse. Princesse, Caroline est dans sa chambre, va la voir, tu lui feras une surprise comme ça ! rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Elena.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Allez, file, rigola Blaise.

Ils la regardèrent courir vers la chambre de son amie puis le jeune homme repris la parole.

\- Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Blaise, je m'inquiète pour Drago. Il a fait un cauchemar hier soir et il avait l'air assez horrible. Il se débattait, hurlait et quand je l'ai réveillé il a paniqué. En le réconfortant il m'a dit une chose assez bizarre, que son cauchemar n'en était pas un. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Je crois que oui, mais je suis désolé Hermione, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'ai parlé de ça à quelqu'un.

\- Mais Blaise c'est ridicule. Je suis sa femme et ton amie.

\- Non vraiment, je ne peux pas.

\- Blaise je t'en prie. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Depuis qu'on se fréquente je ne l'ai jamais vu faire de rêves aussi violents.

Après une hésitation, Blaise répondit :

\- C'est bon, d'accord. Mais pas un mot de tout ceci de toute ta vie ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit.

\- Ça marche ! conclua Hermione.

\- En fait, il fait toujours des cauchemars pendant cette période de l'année depuis qu'il est tout petit. Le jour d'Halloween sa tante l'a forcé à la regarder torturer des prisonniers des cachots de son manoir et elle l'a inciter à en faire de même. Comme il n'avait que cinq ans, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose donc il a fait comme un moldu. Il frappait. Ce qui l'a le plus marqué, c'est d'avoir tabassé une petite fille. Les adultes, il en a frappé plus d'un dans sa vie mais une fillette ça a été la seule fois. Et je crois que le sentiment s'est renforcé depuis qu'Elena est arrivée.

\- Il n'avait que cinq ans ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est horrible... Forcer un enfant à faire ça ! se révolta Hermione.

\- Une fois on l'a surpris avec Théo. Il était tellement secoué qu'il nous a tout raconté dans les moindre détails. Ensuite, il nous a fait jurer de le dire à personne. On avait huit ou neuf ans je crois. Depuis, il a toujours pris des potions de sommeil sans rêves pendant la période d'Halloween. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le surprenne. Mais au vu de ta visite, il a dû oublié.

\- Ça se comprend. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a t'il jamais dit ? Je suis sa femme quand même.

\- Moins de gens le savent et mieux il se porte. Il s'en est voulu très longtemps et le fait d'avoir une fille qui maintenant doit avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle ça n'arrange pas.

\- Il lui a offert une fleur ce matin et il n'a pas arrêté de lui faire des câlins. Je ne pensais pas que cela avait un rapport, réalisa Hermione.

\- Tu sais Hermione, ne le prends pas personnellement. Drago n'aime pas dévoiler ses faiblesses et il a apprit à les cacher à merveille. C'est un des seuls avantages à être du côté de Voldemort. Il faut savoir camoufler ses émotions. Si tu hésites, t'es mort. Si tu te rebelles, t'es mort. Si tu pleure...

\- T'es mort... termina Hermione. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je refuse qu'il garde que des mauvais souvenirs par rapport à Halloween. C'est vrai quoi, cette fête elle sert avant tout à s'amuser entre amis !

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Appelle Théo, Daphné et Pansy. J'appelle Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna.

C'était une autre idée d'Hermione. Avoir un téléphone. Elle trouvait que c'était bien plus pratique qu'un hibou et dix fois plus rapide. Elle leur en avait fait tous acheter un au cas où il y avait une information de dernière minute ou une urgence. Et ses amis devaient reconnaitre qu'elle avait eu raison. Ils ne communiquaient que comme ça à présent.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent tous assis sur le canapé et les fauteuils de Blaise. Hermione leur expliqua son plan.

\- Alors tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de se rejoindre là-bas ? demanda Daphné.

\- Exactement. Et ne rien dire à Drago aussi, évidemment.

\- Je suis partante bien-sûr, mais pourquoi veux-tu lui organiser ça ? ajouta Pansy.

\- Parce qu'il a que des mauvais souvenirs reliés à Halloween et que je veux changer ça, répondit Hermione.

\- C'est une bonne idée mais comment vas-tu le convaincre de venir ? On parle de Drago Malefoy quand même... remaqua Théodore Nott.

\- Pansy lui dira qu'elle veut nous annoncer quelque chose et qu'elle nous invite tous au restaurant pour le faire.

\- Hé, pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce qu'il acceptera plus facilement que si c'était Harry ou Ron qui le faisaient.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement faux, rigola Ginny.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je ne suis pas libre demain soir. Je travaille sur un nouveau projet avec Georges pour la boutique et il a besoin de moi.

\- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave Ron ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et les enfants ? intervint Luna. Qui va s'en occuper ? Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener avec vous, ils sont beaucoup trop petits.

\- Je pensais demander à Molly... avoua Hermione.

\- Je peux les garder si vous voulez. Je les adore et en plus ce genre d'endroits ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça, proposa Luna.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Bien-sûr, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Merci Luna, fit Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à passer chez moi avant de vous retrouver là-bas. Dîtes-moi juste l'heure à laquelle vous arriverez, le temps que je range mes objets fragiles et le tour est joué.

\- Vers vingt heures je pense, répondit Hermione. Le bâtiment n'ouvre à vingt-et-une heures donc si on ajoute le temps d'attente...

\- Très bien c'est noté, sourit Luna.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Elena et ses parents se préparèrent pour la tournée des bonbons des enfants. Hermione incarnait Sally, un personnage du film L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack de Tim Burton. Elena était un vampire et Drago s'était glissé dans peau d'Albus Dumbledore. En le voyant, Hermione avait directement sorti son appareil photo, n'hésitant pas à littéralement le mitrailler de photos. C'était un moment exceptionnel et en aucun cas Hermione oublierait de l'immortaliser.

Comme chaque année, ils rejoignirent Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants Lara et Cédric ainsi que Blaise, Pansy et leur fille Caroline. Ils faisaient leurs tournée des bonbons ensembles, à la demande des enfants.

En les voyant arriver, Harry explosa de rire, suivi de Pansy et Ginny tandis que Blaise, bien qu'il rigolait aussi, lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- La prochaine fois, parie seulement quand tu es sûr de gagner, lui conseilla-t-il, hilare.

\- Merci, Zabini, rétorqua Drago.

\- Bon, commença Pansy, après avoir rit pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ce soir j'aimerais que vous échangiez vous costumes, et surtout Drago, contre de vrais vêtements. J'ai une annonce à vous faire et nous allons tous au restaurant pour fêter ça.

\- Où ça ? demanda Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de cette information.

\- 50 Berkeley Square. C'est à Londres.

\- Ce n'est pas loin du tout. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un restaurant, remarqua Drago.

\- Il viens d'ouvrir c'est normal, menti Pansy.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir le contenu de ton annonce, Pansy, dit Ginny.

\- Bon Maman on y va ? s'impatienta Elena.

\- Oui mon cœur, rigola Hermione.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Drago et Hermione se préparèrent. Une heure plus tard Hermione était prête et constata qu'ils allaient être en retard.

\- Drago dépèche toi !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

\- On ne va pas à un mariage, pourquoi tu mets autant de temps ?

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt.

\- Ah non Drago ! rigola Hermione. Enlève ta cravate et mets un pantalon normal, s'il te plaît.

\- Il est normal ce pantalon ! se défendit-il.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop habillé pour l'endroit où on va, crois moi.

\- Comment le sais-tu d'abord ?

\- On en a parlé avec Pansy et Ginny pendant que tu t'amusais avec Elena.

\- Et comment je dois être alors madame ? fit Drago, sarcastiquement.

\- Mets un jean, enlève ta cravate et ça ira. Et dépêche toi, on est déjà en retard ! Tu es vraiment pire qu'une femme quand tu t'y mets toi ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

\- Mais ça va ! Regarde c'est bon je suis prêt ! râla le blond.

\- Enfin ! Elena chérie, on va chez Tatie Luna, viens !

\- J'arrive Maman ! répondit Elena en sautillant.

\- Tu as ton doudou ?

\- Dans le sac !

\- Parfait.

Hermione saisit le sac en question et Drago prit Elena dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Sans plus attendre, ils transplanèrent chez Luna.

\- Tatie Luna ! s'écria joyeusement la petite.

\- Salut ma belle ! Vous êtes hyper en retard ! Blaise et Pansy sont partis il y a déjà dix minutes.

\- Désolée, Drago peut se montrer compliqué quant au choix de ses vêtements.

\- Quelle femmelette ! se moqua Luna.

\- Luna n'en rajoute pas, Hermione a dit la même chose, fit remarquer Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré tout.

\- Bon aller filez ! Vous êtes déjà assez en retard pour que j'en rajoute ! les pressa Luna.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne soirée ma chérie et pas de bêtises !

\- Bonne nuit princesse.

\- Luna, elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est fatiguée à cause de la tournée. Ne la fait pas veiller trop tard s'il te plaît.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, Ginny et Pansy m'ont dit la même chose.

\- Tant mieux. Passe une bonne soirée et encore merci.

\- Amusez-vous bien !

 _-_ Eh bien ! C'est pas trop tôt !s'exclama Blaise en voyant Hermione et Drago arriver.

 _-_ Problèmes de tenues _,_ rigola Hermione

 _-_ Drago t'es vraiment pénible !fit Pansy.

 _-_ Qui a dit que c'était moi, d'abord ?

\- Tout le monde le sais Malefoy _,_ répliqua Ginny.

 _-_ Alors tu est prêt ?demanda Pansy à Drago.

\- Prêt pour quoi ?

 _-_ Tu as sans doutes remarqué que nous sommes dans un quartier moldu,commença Hermione _._

 _-_ Évidemment il y a des toivures partout !

\- Des voitures,rectifia Harry.

\- Nous t'avons menti. Pansy n'a rien à annoncer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Hermione ?

\- Je sais que tu as toujours détesté Halloween et que tu fais un effort chaque année pour Elena et je t'en remercie. Seulement, je sais aussi que tu n'as que de mauvais souvenirs qui sont raccordés à cette fête et j'aimerais y remédier. J'adore cette période et je voudrais que cela le soit pour toi aussi.

\- Blaise... commença Drago. Je vais te tuer !

\- Drago, calme toi. Il a eu raison car maintenant je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord ?

\- C'est hors de question ! Quelle que soit l'idée que tu as derrière la tête, Hermione.

\- Écoute moi. On va aller dans le manoir le plus hanté de Londres. Bien-sûr ce n'est qu'une mise en scène mais c'est un lieu phare pendant Halloween pour les moldus. Il y a plein de gens à l'intérieur qui t'attendent pour te faire peur et le but est de t'échapper du manoir le plus vite possible. On est plongé dans le noir et nous n'avons que de faibles lumière pour nous aider. C'est comme un labyrinthe. Je l'ai fait quand j'avais 16 ans avec mes cousins et cousines et j'avais passé un excellent moment.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même ? rigola Drago.

\- Essaie au moins, tenta Daphné.

\- J'ai cherché des informations sur ce manoir et ça à l'air hyper sympa, ajouta Harry.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme ci Voldemort nous attendait à l'intérieur, blagua Théo.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! confirma Blaise.

\- Allez Malefoy, on va passer un bon moment, tu vas voir, fit Ginny.

\- Pff c'est n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi j'irai là-dedans d'abord ? répondit l'intéressé.

\- Parce que même les moldus ont plus de courage que toi. J'te parie ce que tu veux qu'il est terrorisé, nargua Harry à l'intention de Blaise.

\- Pari tenu ! conclut ce dernier en tapant dans la main du survivant.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Il est où ce manoir ? demanda Drago.

\- Dans la rue d'en face, répondit Hermione.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le manoir. C'est quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment que Drago se remit à râler.

\- Mais il y a trop de gens !

\- Drago je t'ai dit que c'était très fréquenté, c'est normal.

\- Jamais tu t'arrêtes de rAAAH ! cria Ginny. Mais d'où il sort lui ?!

Tous les autres étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable suite au cri inhumain de la rousse, qui se mit à rire elle aussi.

\- Regardez, il y en a plein ! constata Théodore.

\- Bon ça va, j'avoue que ça a l'aiiiiiir sympaaa mais arrête de me chatouiller toi ! s'exclama Drago à un zombie qui déambulait dans la foule.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, l'attente ne fut pas longue pour le groupe d'amis. Drago était obligé d'admettre que pour l'instant, il passait une bonne soirée. Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Blaise mais Hermione avait eu une bonne idée.

Ce fut désormais au tour du groupe de sorciers de rentrer véritablement dans le manoir. On leur distribua un petit bâtonnet de lumière que Pansy jugea inutile parce que de toute façon, avec ou sans on y voit rien.

Ils commencèrent à avancer sur des plaques en fer et quand Hermione marcha sur l'une d'entre elles, elle sentit la plaque s'affaisser. Elle manqua de trébucher.

\- Il faut perdre du poids, Granger ! rigola Blaise.

\- C'est ça marre toi Zabini ! rétorqua la brune.

\- Ah mais c'est quoi ça ? cria Pansy. Baaaah quelle horreur ce sont des toiles d'araignées !

\- Quelle chochotte ! se moqua Drago.

\- Venez manger mes amis... De la bonne chair fraiche est là... murmurra un homme avec une voix chevrotante.

\- Il est flippant ! déclara Daphné.

Ils continuèrent leur aventure quand soudain Drago cria :

\- Putain y'a un truc qui me touche la cheville !

\- Malefoy, c'est de l'air... s'exaspéra Ginny.

\- Alors comme ça le grand Drago Malefoy a peur d'un courant d'air ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

\- Eh ça va toi hein ! rigola le blond.

\- Rejoignez notre secte... Notre maître sera content de recevoir de nouveaux partisans... prononça un voix grave.

\- Sans blague ! ironisa Harry.

\- Il est marrant lui ! fit Drago sur le même ton.

\- Ça ira merci, ajouta Pansy.

\- REJOINT NOUS ! hurla une femme.

\- Merde mais c'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je dirais que c'est une tronçonneuse, repondit Harry, d'une voix blanche.

\- Une quoi ? firent Daphné, Pansy, Blaise , Théo, Drago et Ginny en même temps.

\- Une tronçonneuse. En gros c'est un engin qui peut couper un arbre en cinq minutes. Alors si tu touches ce truc pendant qu'il est train de fonctionner t'a plus de mains.

\- Heu on fait quoi là ? paniqua Daphné.

\- Ben on court ! On fonce et on s'arrête pas !

\- Bonne idée ! valida Pansy.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans une pièce parfaitement bien éclairée. La lumière était si forte qu'elles les aveugla et ils durent s'arrêter quelques minutes. D'un coup, un homme sanguinolant fonça droit vers eux avec sa tronçonneuse hurlante. Hermione et ses amis se ruèrent vers la première porte qu'ils virent comme des sauvages. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes interminables qu'elle céda, leur permettant de s'enfuir pour de bon.

Ils furent accueillis par un homme-vampire. Contrairement à tous les les déguisements qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir jusqu'à présent, celui était bien différent. Tandis que les personnes du manoir étaient des copies de zombies ou personnes atrocement défigurées, le vampire en était tout le contraire. Il était grand, pâle et avait deux canines pointues et parfaitement blanche. Sa tenue était très sophistiquée et rappela à Drago les vêtements de son père lorsque le Lord allait arriver au manoir.

\- Bonsoir mes amis ! Heureux que vous soyez tous vivants. Pour une raison que j'ignore, peu de gens parviennent jusqu'à moi.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi... marmonna Blaise.

\- Que pensez vous faire maintenant ? demanda le vampire.

\- S'en aller ? ironisa Ginny.

\- Malheureusement, non. Voyez vous, je manque de personnel dans ma demeure et vous me convenez. Seulement, je ne prends pas n'importe qui et pour cela je vais vous faire passer une épreuve. Reussissez et vivez ou échouez et mourrez.

\- Rien que ça... fit Drago.

\- Quelle est votre épreuve ? demanda Hermione.

\- Resolvez mon énigme ! Vous êtes prêts ? Soyez vifs d'esprits, vous ne disposez que de dix minutes.

\- Allez-y.

\- Une poussière se trouve dans ma potion. Suite à une réaction inexplicable, celle-ci s'est dédoublée au bout d'une minute. Une minute plus tard, les deux poussières se dédoublent à leur tour pour donner au final quatre poussières. Si ce processus se poursuit, ma potion sera complètement infestée de poussières au bout d'une heure ! Au bout de combien de minutes ma potion sera infestée si l'opération commence auec deux poussières au lieu d'une seule ?

\- Ouah c'est compliqué ! fit Théo.

\- La ferme Nott, souffla Harry.

\- C'est trop dur ! se plaignit Pansy au bout de trois minutes.

\- C'est bon je l'ai ! fit Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Daphné.

\- Il s'agit de cinquante neuf minutes. Puisqu'on commence avec une poussière de plus et que la première avait mis une minute à se dédoubler, on a donc gagné une minute.

\- Bravo jeune homme ! s'exclama le faux vampire. Puisque vous avez mis moins de la moitié du temps imparti, je tiens à vous féliciter. J'ai décidé de vous laisser la vie sauve et de vous libérer. Vous avez quinze secondes pour quitter cette pièce avant que je ne change d'avis !

Ils se jetèrent sur la porte, immergé sans le jeu du vampire. Drago et ses amis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du manoir. Ils partirent dans un fou rire et décidèrent de prolonger leur soirée en allant manger une crêpe. Après tout, il n'était que vingt-trois heures et il y avait toujours des snakes de nuit sur la place, située à cinq minutes de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Alors, comment vous avez trouvé cette soirée ? demanda Hermione en mordant dans sa crêpe.

\- J'ai adoré ! assura Ginny.

\- Personnellement, je me suis bien amusé, fit Blaise.

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu peur mais j'ai bien rigolé, bravo Hermione, félicita Daphné.

\- Pareil, dirent Harry et Pansy.

\- Et toi Drago ? interrogea Hermione.

\- C'était sympa. Je n'avais jamais rien fait tel avant donc c'était une bonne découverte. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

\- C'est vrai ? sourit la brune.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Oh je suis trop heureuse! On a réussi les amis ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Drago et ils s'embrassèrent, sous les yeux de leurs amis qui applaudirent tous ensemble.

\- Joyeux Halloween Drago.

\- Joyeux Halloween Hermione.


End file.
